Parents Day
by The Girl Who Stole Christmas
Summary: Its Parents Day in all of China, How will Tigress deal with it all alone when all her friends leave to visit they're families? Who's Tigress's mysterious captor? Where is Shifu! Not the best summary but I hope you like it )


Tigress woke with a black cloud over her head, not like it wasn't there most of the time, today was the day she had dreaded for months. It had been a most awkward week between Tigress and Shifu, Parents Day. It was a day all of China would honor thy mother and father, it had also been a year since Master Oogway had passed, which adds to the next 12 hours of shear sadness Tigress would endure.

Usually on this particular day, you'd find the once tiger cub sitting against the Sacred Peach Tree with Master Oogway, who at the time was more of an actual father to young Tigress. Memories flashed through her mind of Oogway telling her many stories about Shifu and the very large history of Kung Fu.

Meanwhile the rest of the Furious Five and Po were all preparing to see their families, each in different parts of China, even Zeng was going to visit his Mother in Hong Kong. Mantis had his mother, Po and Mr. Ping, Crane and Monkey had both of they're parents and Viper had her father who was also a General in one of the greatest wars in China history. She heard their laughter coming down the hallway as she sat up in bed, she seen their shadows stop at her door.

"What do you think Tigress will do today?" she heard Monkey whisper. "Maybe she'll hang out with Master Shifu" Po said loudly with the same a child-like innocence Tigress once had, everyone hushed Po. "Master Shifu doesn't 'hang out'" Crane told him. Tigress stood up quickly and marched to her sliding back her rice paper screen, "Can I help you?" she almost shouted, everyone jumped. "H-Hi Tigress" Po stuttered as she glared at the panda standing almost in her room. "What are you going to do on your day off Tigress?" Viper smiled trying not to imply anything. "Meditate" she replied simply.

They all smiled nervously until finally Mantis spoke up "Well, we better go..." he trailed as they all nodded saying goodbye's and scrambling out the door except Po who stood there for a second, Tigress started to turn around, "Tigress" he called "What is it, Po?" she asked gritting her sharp teeth. "Um, If you want you can come down to the noodle shop with me and my Dad." he offered, Tigress's grimace had merged to a frown, regretting being so harsh, she looked back to Po who was turning the tip of his toes around on the floor with his hands behind his back. "Maybe later..Thank you, Po" she slightly smiled. Po grinned "No problem" After the gong rang meaning another hour was over. "Gotta go Tigress, see you later!" he yelled already running down the stairs, she could hear him distantly yelling things like 'skadoosh!' and 'waka tai!' and laughed to herself.

Tigress didn't really know what she wanted to do today, She didn't feel like meditating and she didn't really want to go down to Mr. Ping's, not because she didn't want to see Po but she felt like Parents Day should be spent with your children and only your children and she didn't think Mr. Ping would appreciate her cutting in on the time that he so rarely got anymore with his son. He came up to the Jade Palace last week while Po was training and almost fainted when he seen our training equipment. _'Overprotective Father'_ Tigress thought bitterly, Something she never had and never will.

She quickly shook off that thought and went to the kitchen. Tigress was never much of a cook, she remembered when Jia-Li worked as a cook at the palace when she was a young cub, Jai-Li was Caspian Tiger and the nicest lady you'd ever meet. She always pinned cherry blossoms around her ears and brought Tigress all kinds of candy. She smiled briefly remembering the day Jai-Li finally got Shifu to let her take Tigress into town and go shopping.

* * *

Flashback

_ "No!" 8-year-old Tigress heard Shifu yell from outside her room, Tigress frowned, Jai-Li had tried all morning to take her out of the palace._

_"But why? Give me one reason Shifu?" Jai-Li challenged, "It is too dangerous for her to be out and about away from the Jade Palace!" Shifu retorted._

_Jai-Li sighed "That little girl has been worked like a mule for the past week, she needs a break and it's not healthy for her to be cooped up in this palace all day!" Jai-Li never gave up on anything._

_Shifu had an angry look on his face but he knew it was true, Tigress had began to be tired most mornings, but tried not to show it, Shifu began to notice it but never said anything. He stood there for second not able to find another excuse or even a reply, not until the voice of Master Oogway echoed up the hallway as he walked to stand beside Shifu, "Shifu, my friend, what causes you so much anger?" he looked down at the red panda who pointed to Jai-Lung, who wouldn't answer._

_"Jai-Lung?" he seemed surprised, "Tell me Shifu, what has Jai-Lung done to make you so angry?" he asked looking curiously at Jai-Lung. When all 3 pairs of eyes landed on the young tiger cub peeking halfway out of her room. Master Oogway smiled at her, "Young Tigress, do you know why your Master is so stressed?" he asked, Tigress slowly stepped out of the room quietly making her way to stand in front of Master Oogway. "Master Shifu is angry because Jai-Lung wants to take me shopping in the Valley" she nervously said, she was afraid her Master would be angry with her.  
_

_Master Oogway nodded and pat her head, "Oh, Well do you want to go with Jai-Lung?" he asked, she looked at Jai-Lung who smiled at her, then to Shifu who was staring at something else. She nodded, still looking at Shifu who then turned to look at her. "If Master Shifu won't mind" she quickly said afterwards, Master Oogway looked at Shifu and nodded smiling. Master Shifu sighed, "Fine, have her back before sundown, I don't wan her out after dark." Jai -Lung clapped her hands and quickly took Tigress's hand and off they went._

* * *

Tigress frowned Jai-Lung had died when she was 12, one of the worst days of her life. She decided to go for a run, running was the only thing besides sleep that she could do to get her mind off anything. She dashed down the steps of the Jade Palace and into the forest and just ran straight not paying attention to anything around her, just what was right in front of her. She stopped when she got to a huge field, and this field was _very_ familiar.

Across the field was a huge hill but you could see the roof of a building Tigress knew very well.

The Bao Gu Orphanage.

Tigress subconsciously walked up the hill, the building was abandoned and wasn't in very good shape. The windows where busted, shutters and pieces of the roof where laying everywhere. Tigress stepped onto the jagged unsteady porch and right when she touched the inside of the doorway the memories had come flooding back.

* * *

_Tigress was sitting in the window sill watching the snow fall, Tigress hated sunday's, Sunday was the day a child would leave after being adopted. Ho-Li the baby fox had left and it was only her now. Mrs. Kia looked at her with pity on her face. __"Maybe next time, honey" Tigress growled and ran to her pitiful excuse for a room, scratching and kicking the walls, ripping the blanket she slept on, taking her anger out on everything she seen._

* * *

_Tigress heard a new voice for the first time in weeks, it sounded like an older male. She heard Ms. Zhi the old grumpy blue magpie who run the place say, "We only have one left, I don't think you'd want her." she said, "How do you know I won't like her if I haven't met her?" he asked, 'People don't come here because they are afraid of her." She seemed to whisper, knowing she was listening somehow. Tigress ran and sat facing the corner. Tigress thought she'd never get adopted, their were countless times Tigress thought about running away but something was stopping her every time, she built her hope up again and again but it always was crushed._

_"I assure you Mrs. Zhi, I am not afraid of a mere child." She heard him say coming this way 'Just wait, you'll be like all the others' she thought. "I'll leave you with her, be careful." she whispered unlocking the door. Tigress turned her head slightly, "Hello, I am-" she cut him off "Afraid?" she asked him, he slammed the door behind him, still standing in the room, "No"._

* * *

_The last sunday of the entire year was over, Christmas had passed and New Year's Eve was in 2 days and Tigress was all alone, "Maybe next time." Mrs. Kia said like so many of the other times, Tigress just sat there with a frown on her face, she had hoped all this week that Shifu would come but he never came. Tigress stood up and walked slowly to her room with her eyes at her feet, she went in her room and sat facing the wall like always, taking one claw and putting one more scratch across the four other lines, completing another five days she had been at the orphanage._

_She heard her door open, she kept her head to the wall, "Tigress" she jerked her head around to see the Red Panda standing in the doorway, Tigress hopped up from the floor and ran and hugged Shifu who was very surprised to get such a greeting. "They said you wouldn't come, but I knew you would!" Tigress smiled as he pat her head,_

_"Lets go home" he said leaving Tigress in awe, as they left the Bao Gu Orphanage for good._

* * *

After Tigress was just about to leave "I knew you would be here." was the last thing she heard before something hit her in the back as she doubled over in pain as darkness took over.

* * *

**I am super proud of myself for writing this, I think this is the best I've ever written and I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
